La Vida de un Condenado
by Yoshimi Dragneel
Summary: El Velo de la Muerte no es todo lo que dicen que es y Sirius lo sabe muy bien. Porque cuando caes, todo lo que puedes hacer es levantarte... y llevar a todos los demás contigo.
1. Oh You Know Who I Am

**Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling. La historia por otra parte...**

* * *

Capitulo 1

Oh You Know Who I Am

\- _¡Sirius!_

Era como un sueño y todo se volvió en oscuridad, no podía sentir nada, su mente estaba nublada y no podía pensar, recordad.

\- _¡Sirius!_

Esa voz sonaba desesperada, _familiar... _¡Harry! ¿Harry? ¿Quién es _Harry_?

\- _¡Sirius, por favor!_

Me están llamando ¿a mí? ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién es Sirius?

\- _...Sirius..._

La voz hizo eco en el silencio y la oscuridad hasta que al fin se apagó y se perdió en un susurro llevándose consigo ese sentimiento de tristeza que le aquejaba con cada llamado.

_...Pero..._

¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan vacío? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal ahora que la voz se había callado? ¿Por qué la extrañaba y anhelaba el sonido como si fuera importante para el si ni siquiera le conocía? ¿O si...?

**_Mmm... el alma humana es una cosa verdaderamente interesante..._**

De pronto su realidad, la oscuridad a su alrededor, desapareció y se comprimió a si misma en un punto ciego. Ahora estaba en un espacio en completo blanco, frente a el se encontraba una chica que definitivamente era todo menos humana.

Su piel era pálida como la de un vampiro que hacía contraste con su largo cabello negro que llevaba en una coleta suelta con un lazo rojo. Tenía marcas de garras en negro como tatuajes en sus costillas y hombros con una cruz en su corazón que se reflejaba al otro lado de su pecho. Llevaba cuatro brazaletes en su mano derecha, dos sueltos en su muñeca y dos en su brazo con marcas tribales. Sostenía una esfera oscura en la palma de su mano que, se dio cuenta sin saber cómo, era la oscuridad que antes le rodeaba. No usaba mas que un top negro que no cubría mas de lo necesario y una falda que parecía la otra mitad de un vestido que se arrastraba por el suelo.

Ciertamente, en otras circunstancias, Sirius no se habría detenido de alagar los bellos atributos de esta misteriosa mujer, pero, ahora mismo estaba más concentrado en analizar esas enormes alas blancas que posaban a cada lado de su cuerpo y parecían brillar aun en el extenso blanco que lo rodeaba.

La criatura lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos verdes mientras que su sonrisa colmilluda no se desprendía de sus carnosos labios rojos y, entonces...

\- ¡Harry! - Grito, _Su ahijado. _Había olvidado a su_ ahijado._

\- **Oh, lo recuerdas. Prueba innata de que eres digno.**

\- ¿Digno? No, espera ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy?

\- **¡Oh! ¿Dónde están mis modales? Lo siento. No estoy acostumbrada a presentarme, los humanos suelen saber quién soy** \- la criatura se veía genuinamente sorprendida y apenada ¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado algo tan básico? Sirius solo estaba confundido.

\- Humanos... No ¡Escucha! No se donde estoy, pero tengo que volver. Mi ahijado -

\- **¿Qué es exactamente lo último que recuerdas?** \- ella se veía extrañamente divertida, pero Sirius no le prestó atención.

\- ¡No hay tiempo!¡Harry-

\- **Respóndeme ahora o jamás saldrás de aquí** \- su voz era fría perdiendo todo el humor que hubiera sentido antes. Odiaba cuando no la escuchaban. El pelinegro pareció entender lo que implicaba porque en el momento en que dijo eso, la miro por un momento antes de responder exactamente lo que le habían preguntado.

\- ...Dumbledore nos dijo que Harry estaba yendo hacia una trampa hecha por Voldemort.

\- **Ah, Tom. Un verdadero dolor de cabeza ese chico** \- negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Chico? Tiene como 70 años - recordó el pelinegro desconcertado al ver como la mujer de enormes alas solo reía.

\- **Querido, para mi hasta Albus Dumbledore con todos sus años es apenas un esperma. Pero no hablemos de mi ¿qué más recuerdas?** \- pregunto antes de que Black tuviese la oportunidad de hablar. Si seguían por ahí, esta conversación será mas larga de lo necesario.

\- Yo... nosotros fuimos al... ministerio y... - Sirius forzaba su cerebro a recordar, la niebla en su mente lo estaba haciendo difícil. La Muerte lo animaba a continuar, pero era difícil ¿por qué tenía que hacer esto? ¿Por qué ere tan difícil?

\- **Es mas normal de lo que crees** \- hablo de repente la mujer casi como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos - **De hecho, puedo, pero ese no es el ****punto.**

\- ¿Y cual es? - frustrado al no poder recordar los hechos y curiuso porque alguien se los diga.

\- **El punto es que tu no quieres dejar desamparado a tu querido ahijado y que no puedes ayudarlo si no recuerdas. Así que, haznos un favor a todos, Sirius y recuerda.**

\- Nosotros peleamos, los hechizos volaban a diestra y siniestra. yo estaba junto a Harry y... ¡Bellatrix! Estaba por dispararle una maldición a Harry y yo... me interpuse y... - su voz se apago.

-** Y...** \- incito.

\- Lo miré a los ojos y morí - los ojos grises de Sirius se abrieron al recordar - El velo estaba detrás de nosotros y yo caí - sus ojos perdieron el brillo cuando la realización lo golpeo _¿Que había hecho? -_ Morí justo frente a el - ella permanecía en silencio dándole tiempo al hombre antes de volver a hablar - ... ¿quién eres? - pregunto en un susurro apagado que ciertamente no se habría escuchado de no ser por el mortal silencio que rodeaba a ambos en ese vació. Estaba tan _cansado_ de todo esto.

\- **Oh, tu sabes quien soy** \- ronroneo.

\- Yo...¿Muerte? - pregunto inseguro.

-** Din, din. Din. Tenemos a un ganador** \- en tono divertido ella lo miro.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? - la muerte puso una cara como de '¿En serio me estas preguntando eso?' y respondio.

\- **Bueno, aparte de que soy La Muerte con eme mayúscula y que tu estas muerto** \- alzo una ceja y Sirius de pronto se sintió avergonzado - **tengo una oferta para ti.**

\- ¿Una oferta? - mirándola.

\- **¡Sip! Eres un desgraciado con suerte, Black. No muchas almas en pena como tu mueren a causa de mi Velo.**

\- ¿Qué...?

La esfera oscura de su mano, de pronto, empezó a temblar y se expandió para quedar rodeado por la misma oscuridad total de la que acaba de salir dándole un escalofrió a Sirius quien miro alarmado a La Muerte que mantenía su rostro en blanco, pero luego penso _''cómo puedo si quiera ver''_

\- **Veras, hace mucho tiempo, eones de hecho, me di cuenta de que algunas almas estaban mas dañadas que otras** \- el rostro de la Muerte se oscureció y continuo. El pelinegro vio un esfera de luz blanca suspendida en el aire frente de él y frunció en ceño cuando la vio agrietarse con un sonido parecido al del cristal - **Las almas dañadas son una cosa triste, Sirius, no pueden renacer. Sin el renacimiento las almas se quedan en un limbo eterno y se oscurecen por su propia infelicidad hasta tal punto que ellas mismas se consumen -** las grietas en aquella esfera que ahora entendió era la representación de un alma se expandieron dejando expuesto un brillo oscuro que lo hacia querer alejarse. En el momento en que lo vio romperse en su totalidad, sintió miedo viendo la masa de oscuridad que se trago la luz a su alrededor y se expandió formando una especie de sustancia babosa y amorfa que se movía incontrolablemente en su sitio - ** y se convierten en lo que ustedes, humanos, llaman_''Dementor'' -_** Sirius ahora la miro en shock. Esa... _cosa _¿era un Dementor?_ \- _**D****evoran la felicidad de los otros intentando reemplazarlas por la que les falta** -

\- Yo... ¿yo sería...? - no podía ni mencionarlo, esperaba que ella pudiese entender a lo que se refería.

\- **¿Un Dementor?** \- él asintió - **Lo serias, sí. Con el tiempo, claro** \- ante esta noticia, Sirius se puso pálido. No podía ni imaginarse a si mismo como una de esas cosas -** por supuesto eso _depende _a partir de ahora** \- la Muerte estrecho los ojos en dirección a Sirius y continuó - **No hubiese sido así si no caías en mi Velo.**

\- No entiendo ¿Qué es el Velo? - Pregunto queriendo cambiar lo antes posible de tema. El _no _quiere hablar sobre dementores con la Muerte.

-** ¡Ah! claro, si** \- sabia que olvidaba algo - **el Velo no es nada más que un portal que cree hace mucho tiempo con el fin de darle una segunda oportunidad a esas almas dañadas.**

\- ¿Segunda oportunidad? ¡¿Puedo volver con Harry?! - pregunto esperanzado. Si pudiera volver, sin importar que, lo haría.

\- **Eh... no** \- negó mirando a otro sitio, incomoda - **Tu tiempo acabo y no puedo extenderlo. Moriste a causa del Avada Kedavra lanzado por tu prima, Bellatrix Lestrange, el que hayas caído después en El Velo fue solo tu suerte entrando en acción.**

\- Y... ¿A dónde iré entonces?

\- **Mas como un _cuándo_ iras ¡A cuando quieras!**

\- ¿Puedo volver al principio? Antes que todo se fuera a la mierda, cuando aun estaba en Hogwarts.

\- **¡Claro! Si así lo quieres, así será.**

\- Mmm... solo por curiosidad ¿Qué pasara con mi joven yo?

\- **¿Mm? ¡oh! Ese serás tú, sus almas se fusionarán y se volverán uno, seguirás tu vida desde ahí** \- el asintió -** te recomiendo que no le digas a nadie sobre esto, Siriboy** \- le guiño el ojo -**_Y puedes cambiar lo que quieras._**

\- Entiendo

-** ¿A cuando quieres ir?**

\- ... 1 de septiembre de 1971

\- **Que así sea** \- sonrió - **sentirás un pequeño jalón** \- sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, levanto el brazo donde antes sostenía la esfera negra y chasqueo.

Y solo después de que su alma sintiera un fuerte jalón como el de una aparición, Sirius se dio cuenta de que realmente no sabía que rayos ganaba Muerte con todo esto. Lo que, si sabía es, por la sonrisa en el rostro de esa mujer, que no podía ser bueno para él.


	2. Call Me Mort

Harry Potter y sus personajes son de JK Rowling. La historia es mia.

Capitulo 2

**Call ****me ''Mort ''**

En el momento en el que despertó, supo que algo no estaba bien, era... _diferente. _Claro, eso pudo deberse a lo desorientado que se sentia en aquel escenario tan _familiar_ que lo rodeaba.

\- Santo infierno - maldijo cuando supo dónde estaba. ¡Era su habitación! su antigua habitación en el 12 de Grimmauld Place, pero ¿Cómo?

Se dispuso a levantarse de la cama y buscar un espejo. Vio el espejo de cuerpo completo que tiene en la pared del lado derecho del armario y se miró.

\- No me jodas, soy un maldito enano - chilló - ¡Y mi voz! - tocándose el cuello.

\- **¿Qué clase lenguaje es ese para el joven heredero Black?**

\- ¿Quién está ahí? -- saltó.

\- **Oh, ¿ya me olvidaste tan pronto? **\- de entre las sombras de su habitación salió un gran serpiente negra con una sola línea blanca en el lomo - **después de todo lo que hice para ti** \- hablo la serpiente.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando - el miro perplejo, eso no puede ser... -- ¿Muerte?

\- ¡**_Ding-ding-_ding! Dos veces seguidas, Black. Aunque siendo honestos, no me estoy esforzándo** \- La serpiente, ahora reconocida como Muerte, subió a su cama y lo miró - **eres un exagerado, no eres ni la mitad de bajo que Potter así que no me vengas con lloriqueos** \- no está seguro de si las serpientes pueden fruncir el ceño, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es que esta lo acaba de hacer.

\- ¿Cómo ...? ¿Por qué ...? - estaba sin palabras.

\- **Sirius, no puedo responderte si no preguntas como es debido**.

\- ¿Por qué te ves ... _así_ ? -

-** ¿Como una serpiente? Me gustan, además son más fáciles de transportar que las alternativas y generan menos preguntas **\- _probablemente._

\- ¿Preguntas? ¿Qué? -

_**¡CRACK!**_

\- La Señora pregunta cuándo piensa el joven amo Black en bajar - avisó Kreacher, el elfo domestico, a Sirius quien lo miraba con la boca abierta casi como esperando que el elfo preguntara qué hace una serpiente de dos metros encima de su cama.

\- Yo, erm, si - mirando entre Kreacher y Muerte - Dile que ya bajo.

\- Kreacher ordeno el baul del amo Sirius para Hogwarts, está al lado de la cama - y con un fuerte ¡Crack! Desapareció.

\- **Siendo honesta, esperaba que hiciera al menos _una_ pregunta. ****Mira que tome esta forma expresamente para fastidiarte** \- siseando.

\- ¿Qué?

\- _**¿Qué?**_

\- _¡SIRIUS ORION BLACK! ¡Baja Aquí Ahora Mismo! - _Un estridente y _''cariñosa'' _voz se escuchó en toda la habitación haciendo que Sirius se pusiera las manos sobre las orejas y suspiró.

\- Querida y amada Madre. Tan llena de vida, energía y _gritos -_ Se volteó a ver a la serpiente sobre su cama - ¿No puedes llevartela un poco antes? Como... ¿Justo ahora? - siseo - Oh, ahora si no hablas ¿verdad? - Muerte se quedó en silencio y él solo flexionó los brazos en una acción exasperada - _¡Vah! _Lo que sea. Ire a ver qué rayos quiere esa maldita mujer ruidosa.

Sirius no podría estar más nervioso bajando las escaleras, estaba en la vieja casa familiar con su _familia_ después de tantos años. Bueno, _Familia_ suena mal en su boca, mente o lo que sea.

El único que extrañó de alguna forma fue su hermano menor, Regulus. Aun recuerda el joven e inocente niño que era... y al hombre frío y cruel en el que se convirtió al volverse un Mortifago. Todavía piensa que, si tal vez hubiese hecho algo, sin importa qué, podría haber cambiado el inminente destino de su hermano al acabar en su muerte.

_Ahora_ ... ahora él **podría** realmente hacerlo; no solo cambiar el de su hermano, sino el destino de todos los que _**no debieron** _morir.

Con el espíritu renovado, Sirius entro a la sala del comedor y se sentó con la mirada de su madre fulminando su espalda.

\- Buenos días Padre, Madre, Regulus - saludo educadamente y recibiendo un saludo igual de cortes.

\- Llegas tarde, Sirius - su madre, Walburga Black.

\- Me he sentido mal esta mañana, Madre - era consciente de que estaba actuando de manera más formal que nunca en su vida con su familia, también fue consciente de la mirada preocupada de Regulus al otro lado de la mesa, pero no le importaba.

\- Iremos a la estación de Hogwarts en veinte minutos - aviso a su padre, Orión Black, sin siquiera mirarlo - espero que tengas tu baúl listo.

\- Así es, Padre

\- Y más te vale que te califiquen en Slytherin y mantengas el buen nombre de la Noble y Antigua Casa Black en lo alto - _"Desde donde esta ni con la mejor maldita escoba de la Tierra, Vieja Bruja"_

\- Como debes ser, Madre - dijo al fin.

\- Como debe ser - Asintió. La mesa volvió a quedar en silencio y Sirius no pudo evitar pensar en que era el tiempo mas largo que ha visto a su madre sin estar gritando o quejándose sobre algo en años. Fue ... refrescante.

Cuando llegaron a King Cross y quedaron frente al expreso de Hogwarts, Sirius se puso ansioso y es que _los_ _vería hoy_ .

Hasta ahora es como si las implicaciones de todo lo que ha hecho, el trato que hizo con la Muerte, empezara a afectarlo ahora como una especie de shock tardío. Merlín, las cosas que podrían hacer, _que_ _haría_. No podría solo salvar a lo Potter sino también ahorrarle tantas cosas al pequeño Prongslet desde aquí, podría acabar con Voldemort aquí mismo.

Contrario a la creencia popular, Sirius no era completamente idiota. Era un Black y, como tal, estaba lo suficientemente bien entrenado en magia oscura como para saber lo que era un Horrorcrux y como para poder reconocerlo al verlo ... o al escuchar de él.

Harry le había hablado de sus años en Hogwarts. Aparte de desmayarse un par de veces (y el negaría todas y cada una) al escuchar que su Cachorro se había enfrentado al mismísimo Lord Voldemort dos veces en dos años desde que tenia once.

Encontró cierto interes en su segundo año y no solo para descubrir el pequeño Potter era un hablante parsel, sino que la segunda vez que se enfrentó a ''Tom Riddle'' fue en la extraña forma de un diario que absorbía la vida y la magia de la niña Weasley para obtener forma física y que Harry mató con el veneno residual del colmillo de un basilisco que antes le había atravesado el brazo.

Así que habíamos aprendido cuatro cosas importantes ese año:

1\. _Su ahijado era un niño tan malditamente resistente que asusta._

2\. _Voldemort es un nacido muggle/un mestizo lo cual lo convierte en el hipócrita mas grande que la magia haya creado._

3\. _Hizo un Horrocrux (tal vez más) y uno es un diario._

4\. _Los Horrocrux tienen al menos una debilidad conocida: veneno de basilisco._

Esta bien, no sería realmente fácil conseguir el veneno de basilisco y ni hablar del hecho de que no sabemos cuántos Horrocrux hizo Voldemort o que forma tienen ...

\- ¿Sirius? - Llamo la pequeña voz de Regulus sacándolo de su ensoñación.

\- ¿Sí? - le respondió mirándole a los ojos.

\- ¿Me escribirás cuando llegues? - peguntó recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa de su hermano mayor ¿Cómo olvidar lo bien que se llevaban los hermanos Black antes de Hogwarts? "_Antes de que lo abandonara" ... _Pensó por un momento en lo frio que se puso todo cuando lo clasificó en Gryffindor y en lo distante que se volvió su relación cuando lo colocaron en Slytherin.

''_Esta vez no'' _pensó _''Esta vez estaré con él sin importar qué, aun si él mismo no esta del todo de acuerdo'' -- _Te escribiré cada semana sin falta, Reg. Espero una respuesta.

\- ¡Si! - entusiasmado.

Sirius subió al tren y se sentó en el último vagón donde los merodeadores se habian sentado durante sus siete años en Hogwarts. Aun estaba vacío, no puede esperar a que el primer merodeador pase por esa puerta y se conviertan en los mejores amigos que están destinados a ser.

\- **Están durando mucho en llagar ¿no crees?**

\- No, solo es temp-¡¿Quién rayos dijo eso?! - saltó de su asiento y apunto a todos lados con su recientemente comprada varita.

\- **Sirius, por favor. Ya pasamos esto un par de veces** \- una pequeña serpiente salió de debajo de su túnica enrollandose en su cuello y mirándolo a la cara - **E****n serio, chico ¡Ni siquiera cambio mi voz! ¿Cómo es que siempre terminas saltando? **\- Cuestiono exasperada.

\- ¿Muerte? - ensanchando los ojos - ... ¡Te deje en mi habitación!

\- **Sí y ahora estoy aquí. ¿Tu punto es ...? **\- Muerte viajó desde su cuello para enrollarse mejor en su brazo y pidieran hablar más cómodamente.

\- ¡¿Por qué estás aquí ?! ¡¿Y por qué te ves así ?! ¡Eras como seis veces mas grande en casa! -

\- **¿Magia? ¿Sinceramente me estas preguntando por mi forma? ¡Era una diosa morena hace menos de una hora!**

_"Me gustaba esa forma, en realidad"_ pensó Sirius

\- **Gracias, a mi también me gustaba - **sonrió ignorando la pequeña maldición del Black -** Ademas he estado en el mismo trabajo aburrido y repetitivo desde el inicio de la creación. Cosas tan ...** \- se deja en silencio un momento pensando en las palabras que iba a usar -_** poco frecuentes **_**como estas son las que dan el toque de interés que vuelve soportable a mi existencia.**

\- Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Me Estas diciendo que te aburriste de vigilar las almas que pasan el umbral de la vida y la muerte (o sea cual sea la mierda que hagas) por lo que decidiste saliste del ... _limbo_ (¿?) Y venir a vigilarme porque, según tú, soy lo mas interesante que has tenido en siglos?

-** Si, las personas le cogieron miedo en mi Velo por alguna ****razón**.

\- ¿Por eso ahora decidiste venir a espiarme? - alzando una ceja.

\- **No a ''espiarte'', más como acompañarte a cualquier sitio al que vallas sin la necesidad de que usted (o nadie más para el caso) sepa que estoy ahí** \- por alguna razón inexplicable Sirius vio la imagen de un gato morado con una sonrisa inquietantemente grande en su cabeza.

\- ... Claro - la miro escéptico.

\- **No te pongas así, Siriboy, puedo ayudar** \- bailó

\- ¿En qué, exactamente?

\- **No lo se ¿conseguirá cosa? **\- Ante la mirada que recibió de Sirius, ella solo se enfadó - **¡Oye! Yo soy quien te trajo aquí, así que si de la nada decido pegarme a ti como una maldita sombra, te lo tragas y soportas** \- siseando, miro cómo Black prefiero quedarse en silencio _''más te vale''_ pensó Muerte **Así que... ¿preguntas? **\- en un desconcertante tono alegre que no tiene nada que ver con su enfado anterior.

\- ... ¿Por qué te ves como una serpiente, otra vez?

\- **Soy tu mascota en Hogwarts.**

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- **Llámame ''Mort''** \- rió - **iré contigo y no hay nada que puedas hacer o decir para evitarlo.**

\- No me jodas ¿y no puede ser otra cosa? No quiero que todo Hogwarts vea que tengo una serpiente. Por los calzones malpuestos de Merlín ¡Soy un Black! Esto no ayuda para nada en mi caso - gimió.

\- **Contigo no hablemos de casos** \- murmuro haciéndole saltar una vena al pelinegro - **Me gusta ser una serpiente, son fáciles de llevar.**

\- También las ratas.

\- **No quiero ser una rata - **en un tono que hizo pensar a Siriu que estaba haciendo una especie de mueca - **T****engo un orgullo que mantener, gracias** \- hay un momento de silencio hasta que la serpiente vuelve a hablar - **¿sabes? Realmente puedo ayudarte.**

\- ¿Cómo?

\- **Tal vez puedas ser tu conciencia, pero ... ya sabes, que _funcione _**\- con cuidado.

Sirius estrecho los ojos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - en un tono que seria peligroso si no estuvieras hablando con la mismísima Muerte.

\- **Sirius, intents matar a un estudiante solo porque está en una casa diferente y no te cae bien no es de alguien bueno** \- como si hablara con un niño pequeño y enrollándose aún más en su brazo.

\- No soy un hombre bueno - con una mirada triste pensando en la guerra y en todas las personas que mato y murieron por él.

\- **''Bueno'' es que seas consciente de ello** \- contesto - **pruebamelo, pruebamelo a mi y a ellos que tampoco eres alguien malo** \- en voz suave.

\- Si ... - susurro, quizás le debiera una gran disculpa a Sniv ... a Snape cuando lo vea o lo trate mejor teniendo en su cuenta que aún no ha hecho nada para fastidiarlo, aunque también esa es la regla para Pettigrew. No lo ha traicionado todavía ni es la causa de la muerte de nadie. Apretó puños y dientes al pensar en hacer algo así, pero ... ¿no era para eso que estaba aquí? ¿Para cambiar el destino de todos? ¿Acaso no incluía eso también a Peter?

\- **Gracias por entender, Siriboy. Estaré aquí todo el día** \- y se perdió debajo de su manga. Sirius paso su mano sobre la manga y busco sentir algo debajo de su ropa. Cuando no se encontró nada, suspiró.

\- ... ¿En qué me he metido? -

\- **En la mejor aventura de tu vida** \- Apareciendo en tu cuello, detrás de tu oreja.

\- ¡¿No te ibas?! - saltó de repente.

\- **Dije que estaría aquí todo el día ¿no? **\- riendo.

\- ...Y ahí va - mirando al vacío.

\- **¿Qué? **\- Curiosa, miró a la misma dirección que Sirius.

\- Mi privacidad - cortó.

Y como una señal, la puerta del compartimento se abrió rebelando una mata de pelo azabache y desordenado.


	3. Así que Slytherin?

**Harry Potter y sus personajes son de JKR. La historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**So... Slytherin?**

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Puedo sentirme aquí? Todos los demás están llenos - James Potter. Merlín, quería llorar, no lo podía creer. Por fin, después de _tanto. _Quería saltar, abrasarlo, pedirle perdón por _todo._

\- Claro, soy Sirius – sentía que le picaban los ojos, sus manos temblaban y se tuvo que tragar el nudo en su garganta para responder. Podía sentir a la Muerte arremolinándose en pecho y espalda en una versión propia de una serpiente para un abrazo. Se removió un poco notando la mirada del Potter y espero que no se haya dado cuenta de sus temblores.

\- James Potter - se presentó extendiendo la mano en forma de saludo - eres un Black ¿cierto? - preguntó.

\- ... Si, pero no lo digas muy alto - haciendo una mueca de disgusto y mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Oye, creo que hay algo que se mueva por tu ropa - Sirius se tensó mientras más se acercaba James hacia él para ver mejor - es ... - sus ojos se abrieron al ver qué era - ¡una serpiente! - y se alejó asustado.

\- Si ... ella es Mort - miro a la serpiente frunciendo el ceño como diciendo _''no hagas movimientos bruscos''_ mientras que ella lo miraba diciendo ''_¿Pare__zco idiota?'' _\- No te preocupes, no muerde.

\- ¿Mort? ¿Como 'Muerte' en francés? - enarco una ceja con mirada escéptica y aun sin acercarse.

\- ¡Yo no elegí el nombre! - chilló. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ninguno habló y el tren se empezó a mover.

\- Entonces ... Slytherin - hablo James al fin.

\- Para nada - dijo despreocupado, como si ya supiera sin ninguna duda en qué casa iba a estar y esa no era Slytherin, aun con la fama de su familia - Seré un Gryffindor – se puso el puño en el pecho como un juramento y gritó - ¡Marca mis palabras!

\- ¿Siendo un Black y con una serpiente llamada ''Mort''? - No tenía idea de cómo podría estar tan seguro de eso pese a todo, pero este Black le está empezando a agradar.

\- Me hieres Potter – James sonrió viendo como el más alto ponía una mano en su pecho haciendo una mueca de dolor exagerado - ¿quieres apostar? – lo miro directamente a los ojos esperando su respuesta con una sonrisa salvaje.

\- Te escucho, Black - respondió copiando a su nuevo amigo.

\- 10 galeones si voy a Gryffindor - subió un dedo emulando cantidad - 20 si acabo en Slytherin - subió un segundo dedo y luego abrió la palma preguntando - ¿Trato?

\- ¡Trato! - él tomó su mano rápido y gustoso de conseguir dinero en una apuesta segura. Digo, le caía bien y todo, pero seguro que era un Slytherin, es decir, era un Black ¿Qué más podría ser?

Justo en ese momento, aun sosteniéndose las manos sellando el acuerdo, las puertas se abrieron mostrando a dos pequeños, uno mas bajo que el otro. Uno tenia era rubio cenizo con pequeñas cicatrices y el otro era de un castaño claro, subido de peso y escondido detrás del rubio.

\- ¿Hola? – saludo dudoso el de cicatrices. _''Moony'_' pensó Sirius - perdón ¿podemos quedarnos aquí? Unos chicos de sexto nos echaron del que estábamos – su voz era suave y sin convicción como si esperaba que los otros dos se burlaran y los echaran a carcajadas. Esto se hizo mas obvio cuando sus ojos se ancharon en sorpresa ante la respuesta amistosa de el de anteojos.

\- Claro, claro. Siéntense -

\- Gracias – le hizo una señal al castaño para que lo acompañara - Soy Remus Lupin y este es mi nuevo amigo Peter Pettigrew - se sentó junto a Sirius mientras que Peter se sentó junto a James.

\- Hola… - saludo Peter incomodo ante la mirada fija que le estaba mandando Sirius.

\- Encantado – ignorado lo que sucedía frente a él, James se presentó alegremente - Soy James Potter y este es Sirius Black, futuro perdedor de 20 galeones ¡oh! Y la pequeña Mort – agregó de ultimo memento.

\- ¿Mort? – preguntó Pettigrew. Sirius, sonriendo, extendió el brazo hacia él y se alejo un poco al ver la cabeza de una serpiente negra sobresaltar de la ropa de su manga, la serpiente sisea – Oh… placer.

\- Ah, no la miren así – con un deje de fastidio. Muerte salió de su ropa y se enrollo completamente visible en su brazo - Es completamente inofensiva – como burlándose de él (que probablemente era) Mort siseo amenazante.

\- Si tú lo dices… - sonrió James recibiendo no más que una mirada divertida de Black mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- Entonces… ¿Slytherin? – pregunto Lupin dudoso.

\- Mis palabras exactas

\- No, no, no – negó bruscamente. Movió cabeza, piernas y brazos como el maldito Doctor sacudiendo a la pobre serpiente que no para de amenazarle con morderlo bajo la mirada preocupada de los demás - no Slytherin ¡Gryffindor! Que te quede claro, Lupin. No Raven. No Huffle y, por Merlín ¡No Slytherin!

\- … Tu no quieres perder esos 20 galeones ¿verdad? – mirándole extrañado.

\- Ni un solo knut - sonriendo.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? – Remus curioso.

A lo que James respondió claro y simple.

\- Apostamos – Lobo adolescente miro ahora al Serio esperando que le explicara.

Lo que dijo lo cual hizo.

\- Me tiene que dar diez galeones si voy a Gryffindor y yo le tengo que dar a él veinte si voy a Slytherin – dijo.

\- ¿Por qué él gana más? – lo vio raro ¿Por qué alguien aceptaría una apuesta donde el otro gana el doble si pierde algo tan incierto como la casa a la que pertenecerás?

\- Esta muy seguro de si – Al pelinegro no le importaba, la verdad. Se encogió de hombros. Si él quería perder tanto conscientemente, que así sea.

\- Recuerda esto, Potter – mirando a James directamente a los ojos - yo **_siempre_** estoy seguro de mí mismo – se recostó en su asiento y miró a todos - Que no se les olvide -

Las puertas se volvieron a abrir de golpe _'' ¿Qué rayos pasa hoy que todos se centran en este compartimento?''_ pensó James, pero sus quejas fueron olvidadas cuando vio la belleza roja que tenía enfrente.

\- ¿Han visto un sapo por aquí? El chico Longbottom perdió el suyo

Bueno… ¿no es esto conveniente? Sirius no era de los que se acordaba de sus primeros encuentros con la gente por lo que no pensó que se encontraría con todos tan pronto. Lo hizo sentir feliz el solo pensar en lo unidos que sería este grupo de desconocidos entre si en un par de años y a la vez triste por el cómo terminaría para todos ellos.

No esta vez.

\- Yo no he visto ningún sapo, no

\- Lo siento

\- Nop

\- ¿Cómo se llama? – decidió preguntar Sirius. La pequeña pelirroja Lily de 11 años frunció un poco el ceño en confunción.

\- No lo sé

\- Este Longbottom... ¿está cerca?

\- … Está a 3 vagones

\- ¿Y puedes llevarme a él?

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- A encontrar a su rana – respondió levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Por un segundo se preguntó dónde podría estar Snape, recordaba cómo esos dos siempre andaban uno al lado de otro en sus primeros años.

\- _Sapo_ – le corrigió ella.

\- Eso – sin prestarle atención escuchando la risa reprimida del futuro Prongs y sonriendo internamente – Dirige el camino – mostrando una sonrisa burlona con pose que hizo sonreír un poco a Evans.

\- Por aquí – yendo mas adelante en el tren los demás no pudieron contener su curiosidad y empezaron las preguntas.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir donde Longbottom? – preguntó James.

\- Para saber el nombre de su rana –

_\- Sapo _– recordó Remus.

\- Y necesitamos saber eso por… - inseguro el Potter.

\- Para poder encontrarla

\- ¿Por qué…? ¡Oh! ¿vas a invocarlo? – exclamo Lupin.

\- Sip - dijo simplemente.

_''Va a usar magia''_ pensó Lily con fascinación.

\- ¿Tu familia te enseño a invocar ya? – preguntó James asombrado – mis padres solo me enseñaron a hacer algunos hechizos básicos como el Wingardium Leviosa y transfigurar algunos objetos pequeños – comentó – debieron verme cuando empecé con el hechizo de levitación, lo intenté 37 veces ¡Las conté! Antes de darme cuenta de que era_ LeviosA_ no _LeviosÁa _– escuchó un par de risitas que lo hizo sonrojar un poco en vergüenza, pero aun así siguió – mi Padre me vio en cada una de esas veces y se negaba a decirme qué estaba haciendo mal ¡Mudo! ¡Ah, pero para reírse de mi si que tenia voz de sobra! – ahora sí, los demás no pudieron contenerse y empezaron a reírse en carcajadas incluido el mismo James. – no puedo creer que tu ya vas por la invocación – animado.

\- Si, es un hechizo difícil – sin borrar su sonrisa – No lo enseñaran hasta cuarto año –

\- ¿Estas presumiendo? – Sirius solo negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo también puedo hacer algunas cosas – dice la pelirroja sintiendo una repentina e inexplicable necesidad de decirlo _''como si esto fuese una competición''_ se regaño así misma, pero aun así no dejó de hablar – estuve estudiando un poco con los libros en casa. Mi amigo Severus sabe más cosas, pero… - se mordió el labio.

\- Aun no sé cómo invocar cosas… - dice una voz sedosa desde detrás del grupo dándole un mini infarto a más de uno.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos?! – saltó James.

\- ¡Severus! Casi me matas del susto ¡Ya te he dicho que no te aparezcas así de la nada! -

\- Lo siento – sin pena.

\- Ah – suspiro - No importa. Chicos, les presento a mi mejor amigo Severus Snape. Severus, los chicos – sonrió tímida ''_¡No les pregunté sus nombres!''_. Al ver su expresión Sirius soltó una pequeña sonrisa y Severus alzo una ceja.

\- En realidad, no nos presentamos ¿verdad?

\- No puedo creer que haya olvidado presentarme - apenada - Soy Lily Evans, un gusto -

\- James Potter – Se presentó el de lentes a si mismo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Remus Lupin – Le siguió el castaño haciendo un movimiento de mano.

\- Pettigrew – mirando hacia el suelo con timidez.

\- Sirius Black – tendiendo la mano en saludo.

\- Severus Snape - aceptando la mano del otro por un segundo antes de soltarla como si le hubiese quemado - ¿Qué..? – sorprendido miro su mano y luego la del Black quien sonrió en disculpa.

\- Me disculpo – soltando un poco su manga para dejarla salir más fácil - Esta es Mort y no le gusta que la ignoren -

\- Es una serpiente... – susurraron Lily y Severus

\- Así es, una… eh… -** Piloto negra** \- Piloto negra – repitió

\- No sabía que se permitían serpientes en Hogwarts – Lily asombrada y con un poco de miedo.

\- No lo hacen – dijo Severus.

\- Tengo un permiso especial – con una sonrisa misteriosa. Snape estaba a punto de seguir antes de que la ojiverde les avisara de que llegaron a su destino.

Sirius tomó la manecilla de la puerta y, con un movimiento brusco, la abrió.

_**¡HUMMH!**_

\- ¡¿Quién de ustedes es Longbottom?! – sin presentarse ni nada, exigió saber a los ocupantes de ese compartimento asustando a más de uno.

\- soy Frank – se levantó un chico pelinegro que no se veía mayor de segundo año – y me sorprendiste por tu entrada – aun con la mano en el pecho.

\- Gracias – conteniendo las ganas de reírse, sus compañeros de atrás no parecieron tener tanto autocontrol _'' ¿Es eso una sonrisa lo que veo ahí, pelirroja?''_ – mi amiga pelirroja dice que perdiste tu rana.

\- Sapo, en realidad – dice el chico con túnicas Gryffindor.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? –

\- Eddy, mi madre me lo compro para pociones – Black asintió y se dispuso a hacer el hechizo.

\- ¡Accio, Rana Eddy!

**…**

\- No pasa nada – marco Pettigrew.

\- Lo dijiste mal – se quejó Lily.

\- Lo dije perfectamente – Sirius haciéndose el ofendido.

\- ¡Te dije que era un sapo!

\- ¿Y qué dije?

\- ¡Rana!

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- ¡Un sapo!

\- ¿Y qué dije?

\- ¡Rana!

\- ¡Es lo mismo! – intervino Potter divertido.

\- ¡No lo es! – vociferó la chica para nada divertida.

\- En realidad, no. Los sapos tienen la piel seca y áspera mientras que las ranas la tienen húmedas y lisas – comentó Lupin.

\- ¡Gracias! – grito en su dirección

\- No hay de qué… - murmuró.

\- ¡No es lo mismo! ¡Es…! – se detuvo cuando algo casi choca con su cabeza desde detrás agachándose por reflejo.

**_¡SLAP!_**

\- ¿Y qué es esto? – miro su mano con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¡Eddy!

\- ¡Oh Vamos! – gritó Evans exasperada.

\- Aquí esta tu rana – ignorando el grito, el moreno le paso la rana a Frank quien lo acogió rápidamente mirando impresionado al chico.

\- ¡SAPO! – gritaron todos antes de echarse a reír bajo la mirada frustrada de Lilliam y la indiferente de Severus.

Severus fruncio el ceño y como una ocurrencia tardía miro a Sirius y dijo.

\- Entonces ... ¿Slythering?

**...**

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!


End file.
